chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobius of QtinqSpirits
There comes a time in every universe when the most famous of beings become too big. So big that they must reach out and meet others that are equally famous. But why, simply because it is impossible to be so large and not meet, each phenomenon affects the other and so on until the end of time. If we share a lake and you throw a rock from the other side, i may or may not see it, and in turn, if i throw one, you may not see the ripple. But if you threw a boulder in the lake the large splash will reach me, and the same effect would happen if i throw one. But this isnt us throwing boulders at the water, oh no, we are sending tidal waves at each other. Disturbing the most irritable of beings, that wield unbelievable power, and someone found an object similar to that power, a pair of wings. The Prolog: Metatron's Wings Characters: Being of Darkness working on it Enemies: -Light flashes in a dark place where there was endless darkness.- ????: "Eh?" -Light flashes again.- ????: "Urgh!" -Light flashes but is sucked into the center of the dark place, the ground shakes violently.- ????: "What is this! It was blinding, annoying, i do not like it!" -A new light appeared, revealing a small doorway, within that doorway was a planet. The doorway showed the dark side of the planet but the sun shined through.- ????: "Gahhh!!" -A large black thing flies out of the doorway toward the sun.- -A shining pure light intervenes receiving massive damage. Breaking off and plummeting toward the planet.- ????: -The extended black thing faded away inside the portal.- "Guh, it hurt, there is light again, why, it shouldnt exist anymore." -As a result of the shining light object that protected the sun, it was broken off and fell to Mobius.- -Like meteor it plummets into the ground shaking everything knocking trees and homes down from the shire force. It was not very big, it was quite small just a pair of glowing wings.- Delica the Oracle: -Vision ends as a shine in the sky appears.- "The wings have fallen." -Leaves her island for a floating forest isolated from the rest of the world,a part of the Forest of Doom.- -Upon arrival bizarre beasts appear and attack Delica.- Delica: "Know your place!" -Stomps her foot which sends the beasts into the air.- "You will burn." -The sky crackles with thunder and lightning strikes the beasts, frying them.- -Delica leaves the burned carcasses on the ground and walks into the clearing in the center of the forest where a hut lays.- -Seven tiny flickers of light surround Delica.- ????: "So it is time, Lady Delica." -A very tall dark robed echidna exits the hut, as the tiny sparks disappear.- Delica: "Lord Sidon, you have transcended, gone beyond the limit, did you achieve this through the astral plane?" Sidon: "Oracle, why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Delica: "You know why i ask. Come, we must retrieve it, i know you had the vision too." -She turns and starts walking into the forest.- Sidon: "Indeed, but i only see a very small part of the vision, i had to give so much of it up on the astral plane to achieve this level." -Following her.- -The pair arrive at that glowing wings' location. The resulting impact from the wings separated the Calamity Cliffs from the rest of Mobius Jungle.- Sidon: "So these are the Wings of Metatron, i can sense extremely high levels of energy coming from it." Delica: "Take them, they are yours, use them to change the world." Sidon: "You mean save the world?" Delica: "You choose to save the world, then save it, if you choose to ruin the world even more, then do that, the choice is and forever was yours." Sidon: "Become the Messiah..." Delica: "Keep this in mind, if you effect the world, there will be people who will try to stop you." Sidon: -Grabs the wings, they vanish and appear on his back.- "Who are these people?" Delica: -Makes images on the astral plane, of The Gate Guardians, Sanctuary Exorcists, The Demon Lords of the Shadowforce Realm, The Egg Empire, Dark Kingdom's of Haven and Nethersburgh, and a few stray Mobians.- Sidon: -A barrier appears over the new island of Calamity Cliffs as it floats into the air.- "Then ill bring them all here!" Mortal Kombat!!! Characters: Enter the Gate Guardians, Quacklin&Akimbo The First 12,and The Second 12 Characters: Enter the Gate Guardians - Council Member 3, Council member 5, Lady Bishop (Alma White), Lord Revant, Number 2, Lady Victori, Lord Rein, Lord Haze, Lady Snow, Lady Cloud, Lord Em'Bur, Lady Soou. Quacklin&Akimbos - Quacklin, Akimbo, Natalie, Jon Michael, Exeus, Freakeh, Qtin, Haru, Dox, Xillia, Nori Krogh, Kneedles Enemies: Inside The Hall of Guardians, the Guardian Council have a meeting with their Guardians. Council: "My Guardians, several hours ago a power far greater than anything we have ever felt fell from the sky. We sent the Guardian Seekers after it, and we have not heard back from them. All access to the location have been cut off by us. And the only known route to the location is this." -The five reveal a portal that appeared on its own, with a counter over it with number 12 glowing brightly.- We believe that it wants 12 of us to enter." Lord Revant: "I felt it from the world i was in, this is a problem." Number 2: -Gasps.- "Oh my God, Lord Revant spoke completely unprovoked! This must be a catastrophe in the makin- Ooof!" -Is kicked into the portal.- Lady Victori: -Cute little slipper is shown where Number2's ass was.- "So noisy during such an important announcement." Council: "Yes, we want the top ten to proceed to the location, with you Council Members 3 and 5 will join you." Guardians 5 - 10: -Gasp.- "Council Members are coming with us?" Council: "Pack what you need, the mission is to locate that tremendous power!" At Quacklin's penthouse on Albion, Natalie patches both Quacklin and Akimbo up. Natalie: "Quacklin, are you stable? Now that, The Dark Ruler is free?" Quacklin: "I feel different, strange as hell you know?" Akimbo: -Rolls over so hes facing them.- "He probably aint smart enough to notice such a change." Quacklin: "Fuck you." ????: "As reckless as ever, Mr. Duck." Quacklin: "Exeus? What are you doing here?" Exeus: "The same thing i always do when you see me here. There is a problem." Natalie: "I sense something ominous in the air." -She frowns.- Exeus: "We need to speed up the healing process." -Walks over to the two injured warriors.- Akimbo: "I really hate when you come over." Exeus: -Hands glow green, and he sticks them inside both Quacklin and Akimbo.- "You will get better, you will fight again!" Quacklin and Akimbo: -Scream in agony.- "Ughhhh!" Natalie's brother Jon Michael bursts through the door. Jon Michael: "Natalie your back from your trip with that idiot!" -He says holding her in his arms.- Natalie: "My dear brother, please put me down." Exeus: -Removes his hands from inside the heroes.- "It is done." -Door bell rings.- Quacklin: -Opens the door.- -A girl with pink hair and yellow fur, a cat girl, stood outside in the rain smiling at Quacklin.- Quacklin: "Freakeh, what the hell are you doing here, come in." Freakeh: "I brought a few friends, Qtin Thousand, and Haru the Hawk." -Qtin enters the house pushing passed Quacklin, followed by Haru, who stares Quacklin down before resting his gaze on the beautiful Natalie.- Quacklin: -Quietly closes the door.- "Hey, eyes to yourself you bastard!" -Pointing his finger at Haru.- Haru: -Glares at Quacklin, and walks over to him.- "I could hear you screaming from where we were, care to go a couple rounds?" Quacklin: "Dont mock me bird brain, im really not in the mood." -His eyes glow red.- Haru: -Eyes glow green.- "Step outside duck." -The cloudy sky begins spitting rain, and the sound of thunder drowns out the sound of the phone ringing.- -The door bursts open an Quacklin and Haru dash outside.- Haru: "Lets go duck." -He emits a massive green aura flies toward Quacklin.- Quacklin: "Err." -Releases his own red aura and flies at Haru.- -A cloaked figure appears between the two and grabs their arms flinging them into the air.- ????: "This isnt the time." -Appears above the two and stomps them into the cement.- Exeus: -Sets outside and bows.- "Dox, i apologize for the delay." Dox: "Delay, yes well, i arrived in time." Quacklin: -Growns and gets up.- "Who the hell are you?" Haru: -Also gets up, unfazed at all.- "A friend of yours." Dox: "I contacted Exeus about a frightening power i felt, which to my surprise he decided to bring to your attention, which i am certain he failed to do." Quacklin: -Walks up and jabs his finger into Dox's chest.- "I still dont know who the hell you are, spit it out!" Exeus: -Rushes Quacklin, pulling his finger away from Dox.- "Mind your manners, my dear friend." -A bus stops next to Quacklin's penthouse. A woman in a black gown by the name of Xillia the Witch, and her bodyguard, Nori Krogh step off of it and head to Quacklin's door.- -The rain stops but the sky gets darker.- ????: "Now this is a party. Youre going to discuss the thing that fell out of the sky, allow me to join you." -The wispy character descends from the lamppost he was sitting on.- Quacklin: -Mumbles.- "Yay more freaks." Exeus: "Come, we have to hurry." -Returning to the penthouse.- -Everyone follows and sits around fireplace, as Dox and Exeus stand in the middle.- Exeus: "Several hours ago i sensed an incredible power, something abnormal, a few minutes later i was connected by Lord Dox, a Bishop from my planet." Qtin: "So you really are an alien, ive never seen one." Lord Dox: "I watched it fall from the sky, and noticed a portal opened close to where Exeus was, so i connected him. I havent examined the portal yet." ????: "I have, it opened up near a cemetery, i watched it open. Infact it enraged me, then i came to my senses." Lord Dox: "Who are you?" ????: "You may refer to me as Kneedles." -He bows.- "There is a counter over the portal and its set to 12. Ive drawn the conclusion that it requires 12 of us to enter it." Quacklin: "I dont think we should blindly go and follow it's rules." Akimbo: "Which is why we are having a discussion about it." Lord Dox: "Its gathering energy." Kneedles: "Yea, like its going to explode unless its conditions are met." Freakeh: "None of you guys can contain it?" Exeus: "Its been massing energy on a massive scale. It would be far too risky to try to contain it." Haru: "Didnt you say its in a cemetary, who cares of some graves get blown up. we just need to get people away from that area." -Kneedles, Lord Dox, and Exeus all look into the air.- Kneedles: "Decide how you want to play this game, the portal is going critical mass." At The Hall of Guardians, Rein, Snow, and Cloud gather together with Alise Mari, Snow's mother, to discuss what is happening. Alise Mari: "I cannot sense anything from the portal out here, but while i was there in the Hall, i sensed it gather a massive amount of energy, like it is preparing for some sort of energy based attack." Rein: "I thought something was odd about it, even though we were inside the Hall, it was still able to gather energy." Snow: "That means its creator has more power than the entire Council." Cloud: -Eyes widen.- "Is that even possible?" Alise Mari: "It is possible but it shouldnt be, as the Council members are among the strongest beings in this dimension, in order to bypass the barrier you would have to exceed their strength by at least 3x. -Msg Chao appears.- Msg Chao: "Lady Alise Mari, Lord Rein, Lady Snow, and Lady Cloud, there has been a change, Lord Uyero will not be going, instead, Lady Bishop, Alma White will be joining you." Rein: "How strange, 2 Council members and a Bishop, this is really bad." Snow: "Find your balls Rein, i dont like this anymore than you do and you dont see me whining." Rein: -A vein pops out of his head and he clutches his fist.- "Who the hell needs to find their balls, im not whining! Merely stating i dont like it!" Alise Mari: "Anyway, you three are going to be on a team as usual right?" Cloud: "Yea, teams of three, starting with the top. Team One: Council Member 3, Council member 5, and Lady Alma White. Team Two: Lord Revant, Number 2, and Lady Victori. Team Three: Rein, Snow, and me. And Team Four: I dont know why but Haze decided to be on that one with, Em'Bur, and Soou. Alise Mari: "Because that puts his team on pair with yours. Haze is stronger than Rein, and Em'bur and Soou are weaker than you two." Rein: -Pounds the table.- Snow: -Slams him into it breaking it to pieces.- "Grow the hell up!" Rein: "Errr, will you give it a fucking rest!" -A Msg Chao appears.- Msg Chao: "It is time to return to the Hall." Rein: -Grabs his bag and Weaponized Axe.- "Play is over." Snow: -Collects her belongings.- "Yea." Cloud: -Picks up her bag.- "I guess we really are fighting for the preservation of the world." Alise Mari: -Hugs them all.- "Come back alive." Rein: "Something tells me we will be seeing you again." -They leave for the Hall.- -The Four teams stand in front of the remaining Council members.- Council Members: "Retrieve this power, we must know its origins and return it, its very existence is what we all have been fighting against! Go and complete this mission, failure could mean the end of our world!" -The four teams enter the portal as it began going critical mass.- -At Quacklin's penthouse.- Quacklin: "How are we going to do this." Exeus: "The same way you have always done this. In a three man squad. You have done the impossible with your friends, we will not disrupt that process." Akimbo: "So its Quacklin, Natalie, and me on one team." Freakeh: "And it'll be Qtin, Haru, and me one team." Xillia: "I will take the alien bishop, on my team, with Nori." -Everyone jumps back, forgetting that the witch was there as well.- Quacklin: -Yells at her.- "Why didnt you say anything, creeping everyone out like that!?" Xillia: -Laughs.- "You all looked so adorable i couldnt interrupt." Kneedles: -Smiles.- "So that puts me on a team with the other alien, Exeus, and that tail golden hedgehog." Natalie: "My brother Jon Michael." Jon Michael: -Picks Natalie up and showers her in his tears.- "Your going off with that crazy idiot again to save the world, i cannot allow it, you might die!!" Quacklin: -Growls.- "Why you stupid mother fu-" Xillia: "Oh dear, no no no." -waves her hand. Jon Michael passes out.- -Nori Krogh catches Natalie.- Jon Michael: -Hits the floor.- Lord Dox: "We need to go." Kneedles: -Pulls Jon Michael's body into his misty smoke emitting cloak.- "Yea we can explain shit later." -The four teams head to the cemetery, where they find an open grave and the portal, they all enter as it was about to blow.- Dark Kingdoms Together, Saintuary No more Characters: In the Dark Kingdom of Haven, Dark King Prime rages. Dark King Prime: -His incredible magic force pours out and fills the throne room, bringing numerous subjects to their knees.- "What do you mean we dont know anything about it, from here i can tell its a divine object of power!" Magic Researcher: "My lord, it went off the grid the moment a portal appeared in the villages, its a massing incredible power." Dark King Prime: -Settles down, knowing he didnt notice the portal.- Dark Queen Stella: "That means its going to release something. Where is my Chief Advisor, Kesin Hoar?" Kesin Hoar: "I have arrived." -Enters the throne room, naturally his fur glows, granting him and alluring appearance.- Dark Queen Stella: "Tell of the portal." General Marrel: -Thinking to herself.- "Kesin Hoar the Vermillion, god hes gorgeous, hes been here 2 months and the queen is eating out his hands." Kesin Hoar: "Its charging for divine natured explosion, the number above it isnt a timer, but a requirement." Dark King Prime: "Can it be contained?" Kesin Hoar: "It is possible, but then the opposite is also true, if it cannot many people will die." Dark King Prime: "And you could careless if they die, correct." Kesin Hoar: "Indeed." Dark Queen Stella: "What is the counter for?" Kesin Hoar: "Because it is a portal, it wants to transport 12 individuals to some location." -They sense a huge increase in the amount of power within the portal.- Kesin Hoar: "Times up, what would you like to do, your majesties?" Dark Queen Stella: "Meet the requirements immediately!" Dark King Prime: "Yes, i will be going too, General Marrel, gather the two fairytale mercenaries, and summon your best warriors. We are going inside that portal. Send out the word, we need 7 strong warriors!" Messenger: -Enters the throne room.- "My King, i have an important announcement. The Dark Kingdom Nethersburgh's ruler is here." -Everyone looks at the messenger in shock.- Dark King Prime: "Send her in." -The doors burst open.- Dark Queen Parades: -Enters the throne room.- "I let myself in." Dark Queen Stella: "Why are you here, so far away from your kingdom?" Dark Queen Parades: "My adviser has discovered a portal in the center of my kingdom, and its rigged to blow soon unless i meet the requirements, but she noticed something else, its linked to the one in your village." Dark Queen Stella: "So you are here to meet the requirements in hopes it resolves the issue in your kingdom." Dark Queen Parades: "Yes, i even brought my Adviser, Car-ra and my strongest warriors, Squac, and Otis." Dark Queen Stella: "Take my personal attend, Sieritity, she is quite the warrior." -General Marrel returns with two strangers.- Dark King Prime: "Ah, the fairytale mercenaries. I have a task, you will accompany me inside a portal on a team with one additional member to retrieve a terrifying power that i fear will envelop the entire world." Milos: "How interesting, we will gladly join you then." General Marrel: "Major Ratchiet has arrived his majesty." Major Ratchiet: -Enters the throne room.- "My King and Queen, it has been a very long time." Dark King Prime: "It has, i still do not understand why you refuse to raise your rank, your the strongest warrior in the kingdom." Major Ratchiet: "That would mean more responsibility, and i dont want that." Dark King Prime: "So it seems. Everyone listen up." -He stands up.- "We will be heading out in three man squads. First team, Sieritity, Dark Queen Parades, and myself. Second team, Kesin Hoar, Car-ra, and Major Ratchiet. Third team, Milos, Melos, and Squac. The fourth team, General Marrel, Silence, and Otis. Let us go, there is no time to lose." -The team arrives at the portal and enter as it goes critical mass.- Inside Sanctions Monastery, a portal opens up inside the special barrier that repels all things. Styx: "What the hell, how did that thing get in here, Master?" Master Sky: "This will be a problem." -The two notice rigoring activity throughout the temple.- Styx: "Seems like the rest noticed it too." Master Sky: "I suggest you go find your friends." Styx: "Hmm, you want me to bring them here?" Master Sky: "Yes and id hurry." -The portal began releasing a malevolent energy.- Styx: "Yea, ill do that right away." -Heads for the garage calls his buddy.- -Somewhere in the country.- ????: "Hello, whose this?" Styx: "Its me Styx." ????: "Hey, i havent heard from you, since we took down Shamus, whats up?" Styx: "Gryowls, there is a serious problem that has the temple in a frenzy, locate Aurora, and come here." Gryowls: "Really, you know she wont listen to me." Styx: "Figured id try to get you to attempt it, ill get her." -Before leaving the monastery, Styx prepared something for his trip.- Styx: -On his phone, via headset.- "So i set up a, 'Recall Beacon' after i find Aurora, cause you know, shes going to be difficult." Gryowls: -Laughs.- "Difficult, difficult, so thats what you call it. No she is insane and you know it. But whats a, 'Recall Beacon'?" Styx: "I used it to get us out of that volcano 2 months ago." Gryowls: "You guys have a teleporter, damn thats amazing, hey wait, why didnt you use it to get me out of that dragon that attacked, Usadell?" Styx: "Because i have a limited amount of uses, im allowed 2 jumps a month, well now im allowed 4 but i didnt have any at the time." Gryowls: "What the hell did you use it on then!" Styx: "I do go on missions without you, ya know." Gryowls: -Acts hurt.- "I thought we were buds?" Styx: "Really, are we really doing this, dude, your a daemon, not an exorcist!" Gryowls: "Youre practically a daemon too!" Styx: "The difference, im an exorcist." -Styx arrives at a forest littered with broken trees and dead soldier bodies.- Styx: "Hey, im going ghost, i found her." Gryowls: "Dont die, we still need to figure out who the best is." Styx: "I thought i was the best, we are at 17 - 15 in my favor." Gryowls: "Oh right." -Sounding annoyed.- "Why do you risk so much going after her?" Styx: "Shes like me, in a way, going ghost." -Styx's cell phone signal dies, as he gets off his bike and heads into the forest following the trail of dead bodies and broken trees.- Styx: -Thinking to himself.- "I told her to call me if anyone came after her, not ignore me and kill everyone chasing her." -The air grows heavy and the sound of someone screaming breaks the silence.- ????: "No, no , no!! Guh!" -The sound of alot of liquid splash the trees.- Styx: -Rushes toward the sound, just to find a ton of blood and another soldier, whose blood covered the small area.- "Eh, shes extremely thorough, this guy makes 36, how many losers did they send after her." - Styx gets a life reading.- "Now i sense you." -Styx senses multiple life forces and rushes to them, stepping into the clearing he finds 11 more soldiers, corning Aurora.- Random Soldier: "We have you, surrender and you wont get hurt!" Aurora: -Iris' fade away.- "All of you wish to see me in pain, always, forever, never ending pain. So you will feel pain, for a brief moment, all of you will die!" -Torrents of Demonic magic energy wipes the soldier that spoke into oblivion.- Other Soldier: "Get ready men, the Nth armor and weapons! Attack!" -Aurora's magic doesnt affect them as they charge her.- Aurora: -Watching them step into her torrent of magic unharmed, she catches the first soldiers sword as he swings at her.- Soldier: "Rah, auh, i cant move it." -He tries to pull his sword out of her grip, completely unable to.- Aurora: -Pokes him hard in the chest.- "Youre dead." Soldier: -Spews up blood and chunks, holding his chest.- "What was that..." -The rest charge in.- Aurora: -Easily bisects the next soldier, breaking his sword and the one she took from the other dead soldier.- -As more attempt to block her blows, two grip her broken sword stopping her movements.- Soldiers holding her arm: "Quickly, we got her." Aurora: "No, you do not." -A stronger aura emits from her body, and she flings them into a tree.- -One of the flying soldiers regains his balance in the air and plants his feet on the tree while the other smacks into it breaking his back.- Aurora: "Ruaah!! I want all of you to die!" -A dragon version of her aura forms around her, it takes a deep breath action.- Styx: "She hasnt gotten any better, shit!" Soldier: "Dont be alarmed, our armor nullifies magic!" -The other soldiers take cover from experience as the remaining turns to ash, his armor and weapon remain unharmed.- Other soldiers: "No way, no way, shes a monster, a monster!" Styx: -Covers them in a barrier.- "Thats no way to talk to an angry woman, where the hell are your damn manners, you assholes are the ones that came after!" Dragon Aura Aurora: -Stomps on Styx.- Styx: -Catches her foot on the second stomp.- "Goddamn that hurt, im going to freaking regret this, but hey, you idiots better run if you wanna live, if you think she is a monster, then you havent even met me yet." -The Soldiers take off running minus the one on the tree.- ????: "She is a monster. Just three years old she killed my entire family." Styx: "Who the hell asked you! On second thought, who the hell are you?" Dragon Aura Aurora: -Begins to press on Styx very hard, cracking the ground under his feet.- Styx: "Ugggh, getting heavy!" ????: "I am called Tanis, Ive trained my entire life all to stop this monster." Styx: "Oh man, what a pathetic loser you are, your whole life for revenge, please, you do not know the meaning of the freaking word, how do you think she feels, she an Exile!" Tanis: "That means nothing to me, get in my way and ill kill you too." Styx: "I would kill you, but as i am now, im kinda against that, soo." -Styx sets down the dragons arm and leaps a great distance away.- "Ill let her kill you." DA Aurora: -Roars and flaps her wings, sending torrents of wind based demon magic at Tanis.- "Death, destruction, endless carriage, infinite pain, you have brought all of this to me, so i will give it all back!!" -The dragon gets 3x bigger.- Tanis: -Pulls out his Nth Metal Sword and Shield.- "Sonic Boom, Harvester Technique!" -He slashes all of the wind magic away and sends a wave of sound at her.- -The sound shatters around her knocking her on her back, the ground shakes and trees fall over.- Tanis: "Ive disciplined myself for countless hours, to achieve this perfect form, watch, Selring Mode!" -Tanis is enveloped in a shining blue aura.- Styx: "Thats..." -The sky fills with black clouds.- DA Aurora: "Your pain, isnt enough!" -She slams her claws into the ground, lightening rains down on Tanis.- Tanis: "Ughhh, ha ha ha ha!" -Tanis, stands in the smoke produced by the bolts.- "This form, Selring Mode, is destruction of daemons. Its was created to kill Nihilion The Ancient. Shattered Blade Storm!" -Tanis slashes his sword downward sending a blue wave of energy that shatters Aurora's Dragon aura.- Aurora: -Lets out a very girly scream.- "Uahh!" -As she slams into the ground.- Tanis: -Starts walking toward her.- "You cant move after using that type of power, huh, good, good, i cant wait to finally end this." Styx: "You touch her, and ill show you a real monster." Tanis: "What can you do, i easily defeated the most frightening creature in, all the Dark Kingdom of Nethersbrugh! You are nothing, just a fool rushing to his death!" Styx: "Ive given my life, time and time again, and still am allowed to walk away. You do not know anything, and im warning you, stay away from her." Tanis: -Is now standing right next to Aurora.- "You do not decide how things will play, i do, and it ends with me getting my revenge." -Tanis stabs Aurora through the eye.- -The after image fades away.- Demon Styx: -A different version of Styx appears in front of Tanis, his fur covered his face and ears, his pupils disappeared leaving glowing blue eye sockets, and a long demon tail appears. He pokes Tanis with two fingers, disappears and reappears behind him poking him with his other two fingers, while Aurora is over his shoulder.- Tanis: -Spins around to slash Demon Styx, who leaves another after image in his place.- "What the hell was that?" Demon Styx: -Appears sitting on a tree, Aurora no longer in sight.- "I told you i was going to show you a real monster. I didnt say it was going to be me, those were contact seals. Im going to use your energy to summon it." -Demon Styx puts his hands on the tree trunk.- "Daemon Ritual Summoning!" -A circle appears under Tanis, his glowing blue aura shrinks as a giant three headed dog raises out of the circle.- "Cerberus the Three Headed Hellhound." Cerberus: -Roars as its fur emits hell fire.- Tanis: -Leaps off of the hellhound before the flames reach him.- "No, this is nothing, i can kill this thing and then you!" -Tanis slashes off one of the beasts heads.- Cerberus: -Hits Tanis with its paw, sending him through numerous trees, suddenly a new head grows.- "Roar!" -A hellfire mane appears around all three heads.- Tanis: -Blue aura shrinks again.- "It got stronger, while i got weaker, this is bad." Cerberus: -Suddenly swiftly slashes Tanis to shreds.- Tanis: -The blue aura pulls his body back together and heals it instantly, he jumps back from the beast.- "This thing is even more dangerous than the creature! If i keep fighting ill die!" -Tanis pulls out a radio.- "Abort mission, we failed!" -A tractor beam fires on Tanis.- Tanis: "Another time i guess, beware, you are on my shit list, ill kill you and that monster!" -Cerberus vanishes.- Demon Styx: "Hmm, hes hiding something." Aurora: -Wakes up.- "Death!" -She appears behind Demon Styx, and slams his head into the ground.- Demon Styx: -While his head is still in the ground.- "Your strength has increased a great deal, this is going to be difficult." -A piece of his fur cracks revealing an intense reddish light.- Aurora: "Grrr roar!" -The magnitude of energy she is outputting increases and damages the surrounding plants. She pushes his head further into the ground.- Demon Styx: "Your power is great, but then so is mine, Princess." -He lifts himself out of the ground and jumps into the air, taking her with him.- Aurora: "Urgghh!" -She grabs him with her other hand and pulls him down in front of her and slashes his chest with newly made claws sending him toward the ground.- Demon Styx: "Gah!" -He lands on his knees, putting his hand on his chest.- "Im not healing, this is incredible." Aurora: -Screams at him.- "I will bleed you dry, so you know pain!" -She grows bat wings and flies at him.- Demon Styx: -Covers himself in his aura.- "Have you gone that far already!" -He leaps into her hitting her aura knocking a chunk of it away.- "Ive shared your pain!" Aurora: "No one knows my pain!" -Her aura gets bigger than it was before, the force of it blows Demon Styx away from her.- Demon Styx: -Another piece of fur breaks away, revealing shiny glowing red fur.- "At this rate she'll be stronger than me, how is she increasing it so fast." Aurora: -Creates a moon shaped mass of energy.- "You lie!" -She throws it at him.- Demon Styx: "Fine, ill show you im not lying, you are my dear Aurora, ill free you from this rage again! Nihilism Claws!" -Giant energy constructs in the shape of claws incase his hands.- "Demon Tornado!" -Demon Styx spins viciously and flies into the moon mass.- -The Demon Tornado collides with the moon mass as it attempts to drill through it, sending bits of energy into the surrounding area, setting the plant life on fire.- Demon Styx: "Grr, i can make it!" -Spins faster and exerts more energy.- Aurora: "No, you will not!" -Creates another energy moon, and sends it into the first one. The two making contact causes a massive explosion.- Demon Styx: -Lays in a crater, covered in wounds.- "Damn, her power far exceeds my own, egh, egh. Ill have to ask for your forgiveness after this." -He draws a sign in the air with his index and middle finger, his seal casting technique.- "Ultimate Warrior Technique, Demonic Trait, Lifesync!" -Auroras Essence extends outside her body as does Demon Styx's. They intwine. The light fades away.- Aurora: -Roars and increasing the size of her possibly infinite Daemon Magic Aura.- "Ruhhh! You do not know anything! Nothing will survive!" -Her aura makes the surrounding area become demonic, the plants and rocks turn demonic.- -Once the light from Demon Styx's technique faded away. His wounds had vanished and stood there in the crater smiling, emitting a similar aura.- Demon Styx: "Your pain, this is the second time ive experienced it." -The crater gets bigger and the plants and rocks begin to wither.- "With so much pain, i cannot hold back the demonic nature, my dear Princess Aurora, i will come at you with all of your pain once again." Aurora: -Her pupils vanish.- "Roah!!" -The wings separate into 4 wings each with new bone protrusions.- Demon Styx: -Fur cracks along the chest.- "Roah!!" -His tail splits into 4 tails and he dashes at her, claws extended.- -The two clash, Aurora taking bits out of Demon Styx's body, his blood raining down on the ground below them, while he slashes away at her protective aura.- Aurora: -Kicks him into the ground, dust is whipped into the air from the force of him hitting the ground.- Demon Styx: -Appears next to her head bowed. He grabs her stomach and pulls the entirety of her torses worth of energy away and he throws it at her in the form of a nihilism sphere.- Aurora: "Ugh! Grr!" -She creates a giant spider and sends it at Demon Styx, behind it thousands of smaller one s pour out after it, they grow wings and start torpedoing toward him.- Demon Styx: -Steadings himself, creating blades along his hands, arms and back, the moment the giant spider gets close enough, he extends the blades and spins in a circle and carefully slashes them in a tornado-ish fashion.- Aurora: -Roars, and creates a giant moon in front of her, a concentrated mass set inside it.- Demon Styx: -Releases a shockwave that wipes out the last of the spiders, and spins into a ball and spin dashes into the moon, busting through it.- -An ear splitting creature scream is heard from inside the moon and a blood covered Demon Styx emerges from it reaching his hand out toward Aurora's heart.- Aurora: -Wing Claws dig into and pierce Demon Styx's heart first, his blood splashes her.- Styx: -Reverts back to himself as he touches her heart with his sealing technique. He whispers.- "Contact Seal, Complete, set timer 3 minutes." -He falls unconscious.- Aurora: -Her rage subsides, color comes back to her eyes, along with panic and fear. A very girly voice comes out of her.- "Styx, no! Im sorry, it took over again!" -She holds his body as she descends to the ground.- "I told you never to fight me again, i would kill you." -She cries into his body.- "Recall Initiated." -A beam of light is emitted from Styx's body, Aurora and Styx are teleported to the Saintuary Monastery.- On the Otherside Characters: Cast Away Victory Characters The World Ends With You Characters Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Fanfiction